


SO, What if Hannibal has a Crush

by PKM



Series: Hannigram/Hannibal Oneshots [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Greek Myths, Hannibal Lecter Has a Crush, Hannibal has bottom energy, Hannibal is ooc because he has bottom energy, Hannibal is utterly stunned by how gorgeous will is, I love him, M/M, Requested ooc tag, What even IS Botticelli, Will is gorgeous, Will is ooc because he is top strong twink man, copious gag worthy references, more specifically GAY Greek Myths, no beta we die like men, this is gay, written at 3 am because I'm gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKM/pseuds/PKM
Summary: This is an AU where Hannibal is much less forward with his wants, and expresses emotions like a semi-regular person.What if Hannibal and Will meet at a dinner party hosted by a mutual friend (*cough* Alana *cough*), and Hannibal immediately develops a hopeless crush?*This is really just gratuitous descriptions of how gorgeous Will is, including references to Greek Myths and Botticelli™
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannigram/Hannibal Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	SO, What if Hannibal has a Crush

It was another day, another time, another party. Boring, to put it plainly. Is this what it's like to be an adult? Going to dinner parties thrown by your friends, drinking wine and dipping into their stronger alcohol? If so, it was hardly up to his childhood dreams. His childhood dreams, he mused as he took another bite of the food at the table while smiling politely at the woman trying to engage him in conversation, were often filled with romance and action. A lover, a family, a job to keep him on his toes. His job didn't keep him in his toes per say, but his extracurriculars did. 

He glanced up around the table and paused as he witnessed a calloused hand nervously unbutton another button on his shirt. He amended his thoughts. His childhood dreams was to have a family, not necessarily with a woman. 

His gaze gently traced over the man, his slight build and broader shoulders covered by a white button down that did little else but accentuate him in the most beautiful ways. He looked further, seeing a gorgeous neck that would look even more radiant with a necklace of hickies, and a broad jawline that flexed with muscles every time he took a bite of food. A beard gracing his face, just enough to make him look his age instead of the ageless beauty only found in Botticelli's works. Chapped lips, pulled down at the corners, radiating anxiety in every line on his face. He obviously wasn't comfortable around so many people. Blue eyes with the slightest hint of green and framed by lashes so dark and beautiful they would make angels weep, peered at his plate from under his hair. He had wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, telling stories of laughter and smiles that he desperately wanted to witness for himself, to see this beauty in his happiest form, glowing amongst the rest of the people around. Dulling their color till the only thing you could see was him. With his dark curls shadowed with chocolate streaks tumbling down past his ears and into his eyes, he was more beautiful than even the young Patroclus who stole Achilles heart. His timid nature did little to hide what a masterpiece he was, created in the image of only the most beautiful of gods, timeless and pretty in the way a rose is. 

He felt his heart beat and his cheeks heat slightly, and when the man felt his gaze and looked up at him with his blue doe eyes, curious and shy in nature but not hiding the glint of intelligence, he knew his heart was stolen. Cupid sat behind him and laughed to himself as his spine stiffened and a light dusting of blush covered his cheeks, and the beauty who belonged in a myth rose a startled brow at him while quirking his lips in amusement. It wasn't fair. 

He had the beauty of the paintings of gods and angels, the torrent of energy and lithe muscles only seen in roman and Greek myths. He had the aura of something otherworldly about him, delicate, shy, and with a carefully hidden darkness twining through his being. And all of his attention was focused on him. He quickly looked down at his plate, feeling the heat of his eyes on the back of his neck and ears, and knew he was flushed but hoped it wasn't obvious. And when the meal ended and people starting getting up to leave, he felt his stomach fall. Who knows if he'd see this man again, regardless of the fact he didn't even have his name. 

As he was getting his coat on, ready to walk out the door and give up on his hopeless crush on the Grecian beauty, he felt a hand on his shoulder and a partnering tug on his pocket. A quiet voice, sounding at once like a promise and a dare, muttered in his ear. "Maybe you should give me a call? After all, its not everyday I see such a sight as you." When he turned around, knowing deep in his being it was the man from before with the lithe body and beauty of a cat, he caught the scent of lemongrass in the air and the sight of a head of curls walking away from him. And he mused to himself once more. 

Not only was he the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid eyes on, but he had the perkiest behind he'd seen. He pulled the paper from his pocket and smiled when he was able to put a name (and number) to the man whom he had been admiring all night, and input the information into his phone. He needed some time to plan what he was going to say, after all.


End file.
